Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster. That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong! The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation.
1. Chapter 1

Line Counted 45

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster.

That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong!

The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation, but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain!

I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with.

Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be.

Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly.

Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside.

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven.

Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base.

_ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at.

The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded.

Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all.

According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man.

After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device.

One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Mr. Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen.

Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice.

The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green hulk.

He had Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though.

How can this be, though?

In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person.

Other Gamma creatures include Leonard Samson Doc Samson who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson.

Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays.

Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside.

Bob Banner has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him.

One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Mr. Blonsky's head.

The nuclear waste poured out all over Mr. Blonsky's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Mr. Blonsky's face to look like he was a shambling monster.

After Abomination escaped from the Vault, a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future.

One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl.

In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth.

The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and angrier and more out of control.

Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time.

Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS; Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future.

This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do well in the world.

Since then, Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Count 400

_2013;

Disposable Copy

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to fave me!

A relationship is Miss Sefton/Kurt Wagner in this story. Phoenix lives! Story takes place in PreX-MEN 2. This story takes place PostX 5: FIRST CLASS.

I wrote this in English class for an assignment. JEAN GREY LIVES. Is a SeftoCrawler story. JG/SS both have a relationship in this story.

UPDATED! Please review! UPDATED 7/28/'13! This is a Rahne Wolfsbane/Douglock relationship story slash.

The relationship in the story is Madeline PryOtt. This is officially a spoiler alert for X2. Sequel to "Disabled SuperHumans; X-Men." SSxMP.

Story is set after X-MEN ORIGINS. Relationship in this story is Madeline Pryor x Summers. Warning this is an article! This is not a Fic!

This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You have been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed!

Don't blame me!

The End

Approximate Words Count 1,800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes:

Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

by

Mark Meredith

_**_**_Kurtis Nightcrawler Wagner has the power to disappear in a cloud of brimstone smoke with anyone he wants, teleport to anywhere around where he's been in the past before or anywhere he could see from afar in a puff of black sulfur_**.**_

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **can also stick to things much like Spider-Man could!

John Byrne (sounds like burn.) was a writer/artist that took the already popular _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ after the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men team mostly left, brought them to even greater heights with his better art.

Byrne (BURN) was the writer/artist whose revamp of Superman led to television's LOIS, & CLARK THE NEW ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN, eventually JUSTICE LEAGUE, SMALLVILLE.

Byrne has also worked on Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Spider-Man, Hulk, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, the Ultimate Avengers.

Byrne's plots about Sentinels robots, The Dark Phoenix Saga have influenced THE X-MEN movies, at least one cartoon series.

Byrne left_** All-New All-Different X-Men's title**_ leaving the readers of_** All-New All-Different X-Men **_wanting for _**a**_ new artist **than** _**was**_ illustrating the book.

Paul Smith was a new artist who would work on the original Super Friends, the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men, Doctor Strange, Smith came to the newly created at the time_** All-New All-Different X-Men.**_

_**_ **_ Smith's art was excellent.

Smith did stories with the Shi'ar aliens, helped create the Morlock sewer mutants, Rogue's first adventures with the team.

His art spoiled the fans rotten though, when Smith left the title's readership dipped.

__**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ that were** so visual looking **with their well-designed costumes, their powers that made them look so different from other people were drawn by a Spider-Man artist **whose art **at the time worked for some comics, sometimes not for others.

The editor was dropping normally visual looking super heroes like Cyclops Scott Summers, Phoenix 2 Rachel Summers, Shadowcat Katherine Pryde, Colossus Pete Rasputin, **Nightcrawler** from the title.

Fans' indifference to these once very visual characters caused the writer to replace them with Havok Alex Summers, Psylocke Betsy Braddock (the sister of **Captain Britain Brian Braddock** who was the writer's first created hero), Dazzler (a hero created in the Byrne issues), Longshot.

Storm Ororo Munroe challenged Cyclops for leadership of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_; they fought it out in the X Mansion's hologram room.

Storm pulled off Cyclops's eye beam regulating visor, Cyclops afraid of hurting Storm, couldn't open his eyes losing.

Cyclops quit, walking away from _**All-New All-Different X-Men's**_ lives**.**

_**_ **__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_when they replaced the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated was besieged by letters wanting the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together_**.**_

_**_All-New All-Different X-Men **_were too popular though.

The Beast first, next Archangel gone, Iceman gone, then Jean Grey, Cyclops was then finally written out of the comic book due to _fan_ disinterest after a long time_**.**_

_**_**_ When Cyclops finally left, Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated immediately went into works on a project to bring the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together as a team, bring Jean Grey back to life calling the project only: X-Factor.

The original X students came together for the first time in one first issue, began a new comic book series as a mutant team known only as X-Factor.

Meredith-2 'Glish X-Group Excalibur

_ _ _Cyclops's daughter from a future timeline once used her Psionic supernatural powers to send Katherine Pryde's soul back in time.

Katherine Pryde's testimony would give _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ evidence of the future that had giant robot Sentinels either capturing mutants to live in barb wire fenced ghetto concentration camps or have the Sentinels kill the mutants for dissection_**. **_

_**_ All-New All-Different X-Men **_foiled an assassination of a senator by evil mutants so that they could save their future but the timeline didn't seem to change much.

Phoenix 2 after that walked through the mists of time using her supernatural powers but she had picked up a certain stalker.

A deadly female vampire followed her through that misty night.

Phoenix 2 joined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_, took up the power of the Phoenix.

Phoenix 2 fought the vampire woman Selene as Logan Wolverine watched.

Phoenix 2 wanted to kill the vampire female so that she would no longer kill others but when Logan saw Phoenix 2 tempted to kill _**like**_ the first Dark Phoenix whom wanted to control the universe Logan, gave Phoenix 2 one warning, one warning only.

Phoenix 2 had created a flaming giant telekinetic phoenix talon to grab the vampire Selene, drain the life out of her.

Logan reacted by stabbing Phoenix 2 in the stomach with his claws.

Phoenix 2 stumbled off into the misty night through a portal created by_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_enemy Mojo who had a fondness of pitting _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ against enemies, secretly filming it for the inhabitants of his dimension. 

_ Mojo offered to heal Phoenix 2 with cybernetic enhancements in exchange for filming movies about Phoenix 2 in his dimension for a long, long time to come.

Phoenix 2 couldn't refuse.

Phoenix 2 entered Mojoworld._

Meredith-3 'ler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ _ _**_Nightcrawler once had his own four issue miniseries where Nightcrawler went to another dimension of alien pirates as he made handy his fencing skills, became a swashbuckling king of pirates!

_Nightcrawler after he came home longed for that kind of life again, was lonely was suffering from depression.

_**Nightcrawler **_has always been a religious person but Nightcrawler had a crisis of faith for a while because of his depression.

__**Nightcrawler**_ once became the leader of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ but failed them.

_**_ **_**Nightcrawler** drove away Amanda Sefton his girlfriend with **his** drinking too.

_**_**__**Nightcrawler**_ in a one shot comic book special Stephen King wrote for the victims of Ethiopian famine, _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_were confronted by an entity from Africa, went there to fight it.

_**Nightcrawler **was asked by the entity if_** Nightcrawler **_would have sacrificed himself for the good of humanity like Christ,_** Nightcrawler **_ failed the test_**. **_

_**_ _ _**__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_then went to Asgard the dimension of the Scandinavian gods confronted the Goddess of Death Hela.

_**_**_Wagner's confrontation of the Goddess of Death, one could tell by the sound of his gasp that just seeing her shook **Wagner's **religious beliefs to the core.

Meredith-4 'Capped Super Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ **__**Nightcrawler **_teleporting somebody else with him more than once could cause strain on a being though so sometimes he grabs an enemy, teleports a few times with them to defeat opponents.

_**_**__Nightcrawler _doing this causes one to have stomach distress, feel sick to the stomach.

_ _**Nightcrawler**_ during the Mutant Massacre when killers were assassinating all mutants with physical mutations, that lived in the Manhattan Island New York sewers, grabbed one of the professional killers, teleported a seven times, to save the mutants.

The move dispatched the trained killer_** Nightcrawler **_targeted but put **Nightcrawler **into a deep coma.

Too many teleportation -s also puts a lot of stress on the body's systems, thoroughly exhausts the person.

Shadowcat had been touched by one of the professional assassins Scrambler.

When Scrambler touches a person, he has the power to disrupt **their** power.

Shadowcat's power to slip her molecules between the molecules of what she passed through was suddenly eradicating what was making her molecules stick together so that she couldn't turn solid.

_ Consequently she would fall apart dissipating into mist.

Prof. Reed Richards, Dr. Doom joined forces to keep her from dying, setting her back on the road to getting her powers back as the way they were before.

_ Shadowcat at first could only turn solid if she concentrated, while spending most of her time being intangible_**,**_but after a long time she eventually got her powers back the way it used to be_**.**_ _

**Nightcrawler **finally came out of his coma_**.**_

_**_ **_Nightcrawler was ready to begin fighting again, though by that time_**, All-New All-Different X-Men **_had faked their own deaths_**. **_

_**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ did this to find a new base from which they could operate in secret**.**

**Writer** Chris Claremont was disillusioned that the characters had to be written out of their own title.

Because of readers Claremont the famous comics' writer had to write those characters out of the book.

Claremont invested himself in characters like Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler_**.**_

_**_**_ So Claremont started a new X-team title with a super hero he had _once_ created**, Captain Britain.**

With **Captain Britain's** sidekick Megan, along with Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, **Nightcrawler **they formed a new super team**.**

Phoenix 2 by that time broke her contract with Mojo now freed, came back to Earth.

Mojo sent the Warwolves after Phoenix 2 to pursue, bring her back.

The new X title took place in England called EXCALIBUR, was a success.

The newly assembled members of Excalibur defeated these Warwolves in two battles.

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **led the newly formed group Excalibur proving _Nightcrawler_ could be a good leader.

Meredith-5 'per Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_**_Nightcrawler had trouble teleporting at first.

Because the 'porting caused him great pain, he could only teleport at three times daily.

Eventually Nightcrawler got better, could perform as before.

Excalibur even had X-Men: Evolution's Scottish Wolfsbane (Rahne [pronounced- RAIN] Sinclair), a living circuitry duplicate of one of_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_New Mutants that died in battle young Mr. Doug Ramsey.

Wolfbane's powers were altered in Genosha so that Wolfsbane could only turn into a half wolf like girl** form.**

Excalibur always seemed to be a team that helped mutants that needed help.

The EXCALIBUR book when it finally came to an end _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ proving to the world that they were still alive, Colossus joining the Excalibur team, Shadowcat, Colossus, **Nightcrawler **finally rejoined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ which issue went up in price major bucks.

Continued

- - -30- - -


End file.
